


Feel Invincible

by Jodine16



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daemon!Prompto, M/M, Other, Prompto and Noctis are 21 in this, Rare Pairings, more tags to be added as the chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodine16/pseuds/Jodine16
Summary: Niflheim has the world convinced they produce daemons and have complete control over them. Definitely wrong and mostly wrong. While they use the Starscourage-infected humans and animals for their armies, at some point in their research, scientists discovered another dimension filled with powerful daemons that gave them a huge edge in the war against Lucis. Problem, though. While humans and animals infected with lower daemons are easily controlled, the more powerful daemons not only had strength but thought.ORPrompto is infected with an ancient daemon when he's an infant and no one's the wiser until he and Noctis are kidnapped by an anti-immigrant group.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Haha what even is this?! Plot before the porn?! That's not my style. Shout out to my BF @vannja for looking over my work and also to curse him for getting me into this fandom. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

"So what does that make the score? 4-1?" Prompto mused, grinning smugly.

"Shut the fuck up, Prom," Noctis grumbled, as they made their way down a side street away from the arcade.

"Hey, we all have our talents! You sleep for days and I--oof!" Prompto's back hit the wall and Noctis pinned him there.

"And you what? Never shut up?" Noctis peered at him through his bangs.

Prompto's tongue peeked out to wet his lips. "Why, you going to make--Noct look out!" Prompto grabbed Noctis by his front and pulled them both to the ground, a heavy clunk of a pipe connecting with the brick wall sounding off above them.

"Well, look what we caught ourselves, boys. The prince by his lonesome and his lapdog."

The two boys looked up to see an unfamiliar group of men approaching them, blocking them in.

"Oh shit," Prompto whispered.

~~~

"Your Majesty there's been an incident!"

King Regis looked up from the paperwork he and Clarus had been pouring over in the throne room, sans the council. He stood, frowning at Cor Leonis.

"Marshall?"

"The prince has been taken. I've taken liberty of assembling the Crownsguard and the Glaives."

"Who took him?" Regis growled.

"Reports are coming in that one of the anti-immigrant groups accosted him and Prompto Argentum on their way home. The guard detail I had sent to trail them were found dead." Cor said evenly, though Regis knew better and could see the rage in the man's eyes. "Captain Drautos has his mages working on a location spell--" Cor stopped speaking, putting a hand to his ear. "Understood. Sir, they've sent a video. Proof of life," his lips twisted with distaste.

"Lead on." 

The three of them headed to the elevator which took them to the media department, which was bustling with activity. The director of their media liasion, Jaques, bowed and quickly ushered them into a room for privacy.

"My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty, I have not had a chance to look over the details of the video before your arrival," he said, sitting down at a desk with multiple screens. He clicked a way for a moment, bringing up the video in question.

The video started with the logo of the group, Freedom for Insomnia, a group they had originally thought harmless. Clearly that was a costly mistake. The video transitioned to a man standing alone. "Good evening your Majesty, I hope you're doing well. I won't bore you with mindless drabble, let's just cut to the chase, yes? We have something of yours, and we only ask for a simple request: remove all the filth from Insomnia and we'll give you your precious boy back. You have 20 minutes to comply or we'll start cutting off limbs." The video immediately cut to Noctis and Prompto, who were strung up by their arms, facing each other, unconscious. "20 minutes Your Highness," the man cooed in the background before the video when black.

Regis felt a hand on his arm and looked to his shield. "Deep breaths, calm yourself, Majesty," Clarus said, "The armiger won't fit in here if it explodes from your rage."

"Not that any of us would blame you," Jaques said, though his focus was on his computer. 

"Can you trace it?"

Jaques shook his head. "The team out there is working on it, but so far the signal goes back from Hammerhead, to Lestallum, and it gets lost at Altissia. Given the time frame, there's no way they're in Altissia."

"Keep working, I want them found now." Regis growled.

"Yes Sir!"

"Sir!" Someone poked their head into the room. "They've sent another email, with an invite to a live stream event."

"Lock that link down!" Jaques ordered. "We do not want anyone outside this room gaining access to it."

"Yes sir on it!"

Regis flexed his hand not on his cane. He felt helpless not being able to just cut the enemy down in front of him. Technology was the worst, in his opinion.

Jaques clicked on the link which showed them the same footage of Noctis and Prompto, except both were awake and clearly terrified. "This could actually be a good thing."

"Come again?" Cor growled.

Jaques flushed but continued typing away, facing a different screen. "I mean that live streams are harder to hide. I'm not sure who in their little group, thought this was a good idea but--"

"Your 20 minutes are up, your Majesty. Let's start with the prince's little puppy then cut off the prince's nose and have it sent to the king."

Both boys started screaming and struggling against their bonds as two unknown men approached, backs to the camera. Prompto was released and dragged away and Noctis' face was grabbed by rough hands, a blade coming to his face.

" **HE'S MINE.** "

Suddenly the camera was knocked over and they lost the signal.

"NO!" Regis roared, surging towards the screen, as if to warp through to save his son. 

"We found him!" Jaques jumped to his feet. "They're in the business district!"

After being given the address, the men immediately left, heading to the war room where two teams made of Crownsguards and Kingsglaives were armed to the teeth and awaiting orders.

~~~~

The Glaives went ahead, scouting for guards, taking no prisoners when they found them. They circled the warehouse the boys were in and with Regis, Clarus, and Cor leading the assault, they crashed through windows, shields raised to deflect any oncoming bullets. To their surprise, none came, and what they found was completely horrifying. 

Body parts and internal organs everywhere. The walls had been sprayed with blood and in the centre of it all was Prompto, lying face down on the concrete at Noctis' feet.

Noctis turned his wide eyes to the commotion. "Dad!"

Regis hurried to his son, bad leg be damned, and used ice to shatter the chains, freeing his son. Noctis dropped to the floor, but instead of checking on his friend, he ran to his father. "My son, you're alright," Regis said, hugging him tightly. "Is your friend...?"

"Dad, Dad, he's--" Noctis hiccuped, turning to face Prompto, who was flipped over by Cor. "He's a daemon." Black ichor was smeared over his cheek from a wound that healed before their very eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if there's any errors. I went over it a few times and adjusted some things. Anything left is my own mistake!

Prompto yawned, stretching, pausing when his arms and legs wouldn't move. Cracking an eye open, he was confused when he wasn't greeted with the sight of his Moogle Chocobo Carnival poster he and Noctis found in a shop a few months back. Rather it was a brick wall that ended with bars. He looked down his body to see he was shackled to the bed. 

_What?_ "Uh, hello?" He rasped, coughing. How long had he been there? How'd he get-- His eyes widened when his memory came crashing back. Kidnappers, threats of mutilation, Noct-- "Noctis!" He yelled, struggling against the shackles. 

"Enough, Argentum." 

Prompto stopped his thrashing when Cor came into view, on the opposite side of the bars. "Marshall Leonis?! What, where are we? Where's Noctis?"

"He's safe."

Prompto sagged in relief. "Oh thank the Astrals. These are kind of tight, could you get me out?"

Cor shook his head. "Not going to happen."

"Wait, what? Sir, what's going on?"

"When you first approached Prince Noctis to be his friend, we had you and your family investigated. What we could gather from your adoptions papers you are from Niflheim. Naturally this alarmed King Regis so we pulled everything from phone calls, text messages, to your internet history." Whether he acknowledged the sudden blush spreading across Prompto's face or not was not apparent on the Marshall's face. "Those particular websites aside, you haven't attempted contact with anyone from Niflheim. So we monitored you, watching, waiting to see if you really were just an innocent, lonely child looking for a friend or if were you a sleeper cell waiting for a signal. None came, and despite the protests of certain members of the council, we dropped our scrutiny. Clearly, that was a mistake."

Prompto looked away from the man, feeling a range of emotions. He knew befriending Noctis would mean an end to his privacy, but he thought that was from the paparazzi that liked to follow them from time to time, not the Crownsguard! "I'm not part of those racist groups, sir, I swear! I don't know what else you want from me."

"Perhaps an explanation of how you were able to get into the city. The wall keeps daemons out."

Prompto gave him a confused look. "I was a baby I don't remember what, and what do daemons have to do-"

"Cut the crap, Argentum," Cor interrupted, clearly in a mood. "We have confirmation of your daemonic status. Multiple witnesses including Prince Noctis..."

Prompto stared at the man as he went on but he didn't hear what he had to say. Noctis thought he was a daemon? He really thought their friendship was deeper than that. Heck, he was sure the signals the prince was sending his way meant more than that brief make out session they enjoyed, before Ignis caught them a few weeks back. Man did he fuck up.

"Are you listening, Argentum?" Cor snapped.

"No, I-I wasn't," Prompto glared at him. "I want to talk to Noctis."

"You're hardly in any position to make demands," Cor replied. "In a week's time the king will have you executed."

"What?! Executed?! Cor, I'm not a daemon, if this is some shitty Crownsguard hazing, it's not funny! Noct and I almost died!" 

Cor's eyebrow twitched, as if suppressing an emotion. "If only, kid," he muttered. He stepped back and walked away, dutifully ignoring the young man's yelling, passing several scientists, who were carrying empty blood sample containers.

~~~

"This doesn't make any sense," Chief Scientist Lea Valeria exclaimed, throwing the results of Prompto's latest blood work down on the table. 

"It's the newest batch of blood work, ma'am," one of the scientists said, bowing. "We've run the work three times and taken more blood to test just to be sure. The results are correct."

"The king will not be pleased about this," Lea scowled, but nonetheless, collected her findings and hurried to the throne room. She was already fifteen minutes tardy to give her results and the king was in an understandably foul mood as it was. 

She as quickly ushered into the room where the king sat with his council, shield, Captain of the Kingsglaive and Marshall of the Crownsguard.

"Forgive my tardiness, Your Majesty," she bowed deeply. Standing, she handed the folder to a staff member who took it up to the king. "I had to be sure my equipment was working correctly."

King Regis waved a hand dismissively, before accepting the folder. "What are the results?"

"Human," She said bluntly, flinching at the ruckus the councilmen made.

"Silence!" King Regis glared them down. "Run it again."

"I have, Sir, six times in fact, new blood every time," she said, pointing to the folder. "Prompto Argentum is as human as the rest of us."

"How can that be, I saw the boy's face stained with black blood and heal completely from his wounds before we arrived at the Citadel," Cor spoke up.

Lea refrained from shrugging. "I don't know what else to tell you, Sir, the results are what they are." She opened her mouth to speak but paused.

"What?" King Regis questioned. 

She flushed and shrunk in on herself. "It would be incredibly in humane to suggest, but--"

"On with it."

"--Perhaps we're dealing with an entirely different sort of Daemon," She said slowly, "Despite the raids that we've done over the years, we still know very little about the process Niflheim uses to make their army. What if we recreated the stressors that caused Argentum to do what he did?"

Silence met her, though she prided herself on maintaining eye contact with the king. King Regis looked to those around him and said, "Dismissed, Chief Scientist Valeria."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she bowed and turned on her heel, departing the room quickly.

"She can't be serious," Drautos spoke first.

"She's not wrong, though, what choice do we have? This is a serious security breach," Clarus pointed out.

King Regis sighed, rubbing his temple. A complete nightmare, more like, he thought. He liked the Argentum boy, he was humble and treated his son like an equal as opposed to a way to high society. "Marshall, set the plan in motion," He spoke loudly over the arguing voices around him. "We need to know everything about this threat. Postpone the execution."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and kudos! You guys rock!

Prompto jerked awake when he heard distant clanging and approaching foot steps. However long it had been, he spent the time trying (and failing) to break his bonds when the scientists weren't around to drain him dry. Seriously, who needed that much blood aside from someone needing a blood transfusion? His heart rate skyrocketed and his thoughts returned to the present, when Cor appeared with several guards. Unlocking the gate, he entered and began undoing Prompto's restraints. A flare of hope that maybe he was being released because he was innocent was quickly extinguished when the guards raised their weapons.

"Let's go," Cor said curtly, cuffing Prompto's hands in front of him.

"Sir, please, I'm not a daemon," Prompto whispered, shaking. Ignoring him, Cor grabbed his arm and lead him out. Prompto had never seen an real execution before and had no idea if it was suppose to be a public or private affair. He prayed to the Astrals (fat lot of good that's done him so far) it wouldn't be public to save his parents the shame. Well, assuming they were even home long enough to notice he was gone.

They headed up the steps and entered the foyer where even more guards were present (and were those Kingsglaives he spotted?!).

"Ignis let me go!" Prompto's head snapped to his left where he saw Noctis breaking Ignis' hold to rush towards Prompto, despite the guards also trying to stop him.

"Noct?" 

"Your Highness, get back!" Cor ordered.

Unfortunately it was too late.

The last thing Prompto saw was the floor headed for his face. Wait, what?

~~~

The room erupted into chaos. The cuffs restraining Prompto's wrists _melted_ and black tendrils erupted from his back, sending Cor and the group of guards surrounding him flying. Prompto threw a hand towards Noctis and a tentacle wrapped around his waist, yanking him to him, the tendrils from his back retreating with swords in their clutches, all pointed at Noctis.

"Prompto, what--?" Noctis struggled against him.

" **Prompto is not here, Your Highness,** " a deep voice rumbled in his ear. " **Now which of you gentlemen or ladies would be so kind as to granting me an audience with the king?** " Red eyes tracked every individual in the room, a put upon sigh escaping him, when no one (surprise, surprise) volunteered. " **Very well, I do hope he is not so frail for a surprise.** " In a blink, he disappeared with the prince.

~~~

King Regis was having a quiet discussion alone with Clarus when the air in the throne room crackled and suddenly Noctis appeared at the bottom of the steps wrapped in... tentacles??... with Prompto behind him. Both men shot to their feet when they realized it wasn't Prompto they were dealing with. Regis' armiger exploded around him, but before he could defuse the threat to his son, Daemon!Prompto spoke. " **Your Majesty, please lower your weapons. I have no interest in harming your son, I merely wish to speak with y--** " 

The doors to the throne room burst open. Keep a blade to Noctis' throat, Daemon!Prompto threw the others towards the oncoming guards, handle first. Using his tentacles, he grabbed the men in front and used their bodies to push the rest back outside, slamming the doors shut. He jammed the blades into the floor to stop the doors from opening. What he didn't anticipate was a Glaive sneaking through. Nyx appeared in the air and threw his kukri at Prompto. The daemon grabbed it out of the air and grinned when Nyx appeared in front of him. " **This one is very devoted,** " he purred, wrapping a tentacle around his waist and arms then pinned him to the wall, giving him a birds eye view. " **Now where were we?** "

"What do you want?!" Regis snarled, his weapons twitching with clear agitation.

" **I want to go home,** " Daemon!Prompto said simply.

Clearly that was not the response anyone was expecting. "The walls do not bound people here, you have been free to go this entire time," Clarus said carefully.

Daemon!Prompto rolled his eyes. " **I never took you for a fool, Clarus Amicitia, don't make me change my opinion on you. I cannot leave, I am stuck in this ridiculous body, it would disintegrate and take me with it if I tried to take it home with me.** "

"Where is home?" Noctis spoke up.

Daemon!Prompto quirked a half smile. " **You're raising a bright boy, King Regis, I was beginning to worry. My home is in another world, Little Prince, but it get there I need to shed this meat suit first.** "

Noctis cringed. "Don't kill him!"

" **My apologies, I am being crude. The process would not harm Young Prompto...** " he paused. " **Well I know it would not kill him.** "

"What makes you think we're in the market to being making deals with daemons?" Regis glared at him.

Daemon!Prompto grinned, his teeth appearing entirely too sharp for Regis' liking. " **Those fools in Niflheim have bitten off more than they can chew taking my people from our world. Get me home and I'll happily turn the tides of this war in your favour.** "

The weapons surrounding Regis disappeared. "How do I know you're not attempting to play me for a wistful fool?"

Daemon!Prompto tipped his head to the side. " **I have watched you for a very long time, Your Majesty, you reign over these lands much in the same way my mother did. Emperor Aldercapt is a fool running on borrowed time. His army destroys everything they touch and for what? To rule over ruined lands and angry citizens, who would turn on him given a slight chance?** " 

"So what, you've decided to play God?" Nyx wheezed.

Daemon!Prompto grinned up at him. " **If it gets me what I want, I'll happily be your god, Galahdan.** " He winked at him.

Nyx blushed and Noctis wiggled in his grasp. "So what, I'm just a pawn?! That's why you saved me?"

Daemon!Prompto sighed. " **Your Highness, please pay more attention to the classes your advisor puts you in. That's exactly what you are. Welcome to royal politics.** " He tossed the blade held to Noctis' throat aside and thrust the young prince up the stairs to his father. Clarus was quick to grab him and haul him away from Daemon!Prompto. " **that and I do enjoy this little courtship you have with my host.** " He leered at Noctis.

Noctis gaped at him and looked away, blushing furiously. 

Daemon!Prompto clapped his hands together, distracting everyone from what he had just said. " **Now then, Your Majesty, do we have a deal? Times does grow short.** "

King Regis scowled at him, clearly irritated at being boxed in. "What if we don't agree?"

Daemon!Prompto did not look impressed. " **I hand your enemy to you on a silver platter and you dare turn your nose up?** " He scoffed. " **I believe I have been incredibly patient with you. I even spared your lovely Marshall and his men when they attempted to attack me.** " His head suddenly swiveled to Nyx, his nostrils flaring. He smirked but turned his attention back to the king. " **Remove me from this body and I assure you I will pay this life debt.** "

"Dad, if what he's saying is true, he's had every opportunity to kill me for the last three years. He saved my life in that warehouse." Noctis said firmly, though he did look a little green recalling the body parts strewn everywhere.

King Regis looked conflicted. Sighing, he sat back down on his throne. "Very well, what do you need?"

Daemon!Prompto grinned. " **All of your magic users.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My BF just read the latest chapter I posted and he looked at me and said, "WTF Mog, where's the smut? The butt boinking? Not even a kiss?! You're on chapter three already, what's this plot?!" 
> 
> Me: idk plz send halp.
> 
> Him: *Sends Gladnis nudes*
> 
> Me: I'm sitting right here, mister!
> 
> Him: Oh sorry.
> 
> Me: did I say stop?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter. I was distracted by Facebook and friends when I was writing this so I didn't get to the part I wanted to. Chapter 5 it is I guess.
> 
> Edit: I made some adjustments when I realised Chapter 3 and 4 don't flow together well.

Prompto had been a jumble of limbs and nerves when he was given control of his body and found himself standing before the King of Lucis (Nyx unceremoniously dropping to the floor like the graceful cat he was). He squawked and backed away, jumping when the entrance to the throne room burst open, an army of Glaives and Crownsguards pouring in, being led by a furious Cor Leonis.

"Stand down!" Regis called out, "Back to your duties. Marshal, a word please?"

Cor never took his eyes off Prompto. "The situation is contained. Your Majesty?"

"For now, though there is much that needs to be discussed and very little time to discuss it all in," Regis motioned to the private drawing room to the side. "Noctis, see to Prompto, before the poor boy has heart failure."

There was bustle of activity as everyone quickly did as the King ordered, many throwing looks in Prompto's direction, none polite or positive. Noctis, gently grabbed Prompto's arm and led him to a side door, Ignis and Gladio taking up the rear. No one said anything as they made their way up to the royal apartments. Entering Noctis' wing, Prompto slipped his shoes off, and headed to the couch, curling into the corner, watching the others through his dirty bangs. He seriously needed a shower. Actually...

"B-Before you guys start asking questions, could I grab a shower? I don't know how long I was in that holding cell but I feel super gross." He fidgeted.

Gladio and Ignis looked at each other. "Very well, but be quick," Ignis relented.

Prompto hurried off to the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning against it. He breathed deeply and let it out slowly, trying to calm his heart rate down. He glanced at the mirror and jumped at his reflection. Six, he looked like shit. His hair was flat and greasy, his eyes dark from lack of proper sleep, and his skin looked waxy. He frowned and walked closer, poking his cheek. He he been in that holding cell so long that the bruise from getting backhanded by those goons disappeared already? Lips twisting, he stripped down and made quick work of getting the shower going. Stepping under the hot spray, he groaned, letting the water run over him. Grabbing the soap, he scrubbed himself down until his skin looked pink and felt properly clean.

Getting out, he saw someone had left a pile of clean clothes on the counter for him. Maybe there was hope for their friendship? Prompto tried (and failed) not to latch onto that hope. Getting dressed, he decided he had dawdled enough and left the bathroom. The guys were in the living room and went quiet when he approached. Shoulders slumped, he sat down in the armchair and curled in on himself. "Well? Uh, W-What did you guys want to know? Cause I'll be honest guys, I don't really know anything."

"Let's start from the beginning," Ignis suggested. "Have you ever experienced black outs before?"

Prompto shrugged. "I've went to bed in PJs and woken up dressed for school. I figured I just slept walked or something. Nothing like this has ever..." Prompto frowned. 

"What?" Noctis aked.

"When I was younger, like 10, I was being bullied," Prompto said slowly, trying to grasp old memories. "I remember being cornered a couple blocks from the school, then I passed out? I don't know. I just remember waking up in my bed, so I figured I imagined everything." Prompto smiled sadly. "My imagination was kind of my only friend at the time. Well, I go to school the next day and those bullies never showed up. I had classes with a few of them. Missing posters went up a few days later, a couple Crownsguard showed up to question people, but they were never found. I panicked a little because what if I did something? They never talked to me though. Guess I wasn't important enough."

"Were they ever found?" Noctis questioned.

Prompto shook his head. "I didn't hear anything and let's face it, this place is full of gossips." He looked at Ignis, whose fingers were flying over the tablet sitting on his lap. "Notes for the scientists?"

Ignis nodded. "They're completely baffled how you're infested with a daemon yet show no symptoms of its presence."

Prompto opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it. He sighed and went to pick at his wrist band, freezing when he realised it was missing. Noctis noticed his hand covering his wrist and slipped off the couch to kneel in front of his friend. "Hey, look at me, Prom." Noctis placed his hand over Prompto's. "I'm sorry I called you a daemon. When those goons were going to hurt me, you just changed. First they were holding you, then there was nothing left of them," he grimaced, "It was pretty gross to be honest. One of them managed to slice you with a sword so deeply I thought they had cut your head in half, before you killed them and collapsed. Then Dad showed up. Cor rolled you over and if I hadn't just seen what that guy did to you, I would have just summed up your killing spree with a mental break or something. Your head was practically healed."

Prompto stared at him, eyes wide. "I...I don't remember any of that. Just... The last thing I remember is feeling this hot rage seeing that guy grabbing you." He blushed realising what he was implying.

Noctis smirked. "Well, I am hot stuff."

"I've read over the reports that the media team compiled and there's footage of the daemon saying 'he's mine', shortly before dismembering the men who held you hostage," Ignis side, pushing his glasses up.

"That could be a problem," Gladio rumbled, having been quietly listening the entire time.

Before Prompto could reply, his eyes rolled to the back fo his head. " **Don't worry yourself with what I said, Clipeum.** " Red eyes stared at them and the hand under Noctis' turned to grip him, holding him in place. " **My loins do not quiver for the young prince.** " 

Ignis was taking a sip of his tea and choked. Noctis blushed furiously. "Seriously?! Who says that?!"

The daemon looked at him. " **I could be crass, if that pleases his Highness,** " he purred, " **My cock aches for your Marshall's hole.** "

Noctis burst out laughing and Gladio had to smack Ignis on the back to help with his second round of choking. "By the Astrals that's even worse!" Noctis' eyes glittered with amusement, fear gone. "What's your name, anyway? I keep calling you Daemon!Prompto in my head but that's kind of long."

" **Lycus,** ," he replied, releasing Noctis' hand. He settled into the armchair as though it were a throne.

Noctis moved back onto the couch on Ingis' left. "So how'd you end up in my best friend?"

Lycus smirked at his choice of words, but refrained from making a snarky reply. " **A long time ago, I was minding my own business, enjoying life as a daemon of my status would, when strange portals began opening in my realm and my mother's people began disappearing. There was no pattern to the disappearances. No one saw who was snatching citizens away. I still remember the look of horror on her face when I was sitting with her, then I was in a white room.**

" **Where I am from, the sun is very dim and the air cold. The room i found my self in was the opposite of the climate I was used to however I had little time to voice my opinions. A strange being stood before me with a tiny squirming creature in his arms. The language he spoke was foreign, though I now know it to be the mother tongue of the Niffs. He forced me to possess this tiny creature. The process is not alien to me, as we routinely possess our fellow warriors in battle to increase our strength. However, that is done with consent. I have never been forced to do it and it was not pleasant. What made it worse was I could not reverse the possession, that being weaved some sort of sorcery to bind me to this body.**

" **Time flows different in this realm I'm not sure how much time passed before soldiers from your father's army infiltrated the place. Finding an infant human was likely not in the debriefing package, if they're shocked faces were anything to go by.** "

Noctis scowled but Ignis cut him off. "Was Prompto the only infant to receive such... treatment?"

Lycus shrugged. " **From what I have been able to ascertain of the room I was held in, yes. However, that question is better left with your King's council as they wuold no doubt have more knowledge on the raid that had taken place, than I.** " He then went on to explain more details of the things he was able to see, seeing his people being forced into glass prisons before manifesting other humans of various ages. " **They sacrificed a crowd of Niffs to summon Adamantem, a formidable creature in my mother's army.** " Lycus glared, " **I still hear their screams.** "

"How were you able to see all that?" Ignis questioned.

" **Projecting my subconsious, unfortunately, my host was very young at the time and it drained him, unbeknownst to me. I nearly killed him when I attempted to see beyond the compound we were in.** " 

"Did you kill those kids bullying Prompto?" Gladio asked, after a moment of silence.

" **Yes. Their leader was in his...how do you say adulescens... teenager?** " Lycus looked momentarily confused. Then shook his head. " **He was older than the lot of them and his intent with my host was not pure. While the others seemed content to mock him for his growth, he wanted more,** " Lycus' eyes darkened. " **He suggested it to the others and he seemed to hold power over them because they thought nothing wrong of raping a ten year old. I was merely protecting my host.** "

His words were met with silence. 

"Prom didn't mention any of that," Noctis snarled.

" **That is because I forced his subconscious to forget most of that incident,** " Lycus grimaced. " **I may have been overzealous, though it had been my first time gaining control, looking back I do not regret it. While he slept I would take control to explore his world. The computer his caregivers bought him was immensely useful.** "

Gladio shifted in his seat. " **So you took over a lot then?** "

Lycus shrugged. " **Only if I was bored.** "

"Wait, so how is it you can see everything Prompto does but he can't?" Noctis questioned.

Lycus frowned. " **An excellent question, Your Highness. It was never something I took notice of until the incidents of this week, given I was taking control of him while he slept. In my world, the warrior you possessed could see and feel everything that happened. It could be a jarring experience if you did not train for it. I believe it may have something to do with the sorcery used by that Niff.** "

"Was he one of the scientists?" Ignis' fingers paused in their note-taking.

" **If he was, they wear the strangest clothing I've ever seen. Perhaps it is a culture difference? Your Lucian scientists wear clothing that don't appear to hinder their work. This man wore layers.** " Ignis hummed, and turned back to his tablet.

They sat in silence for a moment, awkward for the Lucians, but Lycus seemed to enjoy the quiet. He raised an eyebrow when Noctis appeared to have thought of something and his face went red. " **A question, Your Highness?** "

"Nope!" His voice sounded strangled. Gladio and Ignis looked at him curiously.

" **Come now, we're all adults here,** " Lycus pressed.

"It's just, ah, do you watch everything Prom does, can you give him privacy, for uh, you know, stuff?"

Lycus took a moment to decipher his words. He grinned when he realised what the prince was trying to not outright say in front of his subjects. " **Ah yes, that precious moment. As tempting as it was to take the reins and show my host how to properly mate, I felt it was better he learn on his own.** " He winced when the timing of his words caused Ignis to choke on his tea again. " **My apologies, Consiliario.** "

Gladio smacked him on the back a few times, before smirking at Noctis. "You and the kid, huh? Nyx owes me 10 credits."

Ignis gave him a reproving look. "Placing bets on his Highness' personal affairs is beneath you, Gladiolus. And quite inappropriate, might I add."

Gladio shrugged, unapologetic. "Not as inappropriate as the scuttlebutt the Crownsguard are spreading."

"Oh?"

He shooked his head. "Don't worry about it, I took care of it."

"Preferrably with words to a higher authority and not your fists."

Gladio grinned. "Who do you think I am, the Marshal? Nah, I talked to Dad about it. He said he'll take care of it."

" **Mmm, yes speaking of your Marshal, is he available or does he already have a mate?** " Lycus, rested his head on a fist.

"Uh..." The three of them were saved by Ignis' ringing phone. He fished it out of his pocket and answered the call. "Yes sir? Right away sir." He ended the call. "That was the Marshal, he wants you in the throne room." He looked at Lycus.

" **Oh my, well I do not normally make a show for voyeurs, but if that is how the Marshal wishes to be courted, I am only happy to oblige.** " Lycus looked absolutely delighted with the ranging looks of horror and disgust thrown his away. " **I jest. What is the Lucian saying? 'Lighten up'? A strange saying indeed.** " He stood and stretched. The others stood and he motioned for them to go ahead of him. " **Lead on, Your Highness.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin words used:
> 
> Clipeum: Shield (though this may be a blunt translation and not the correct one.)
> 
> Consiliario: Advisor


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the boyfriend for posting this and tweaking it a bit. I came down with a horrible headache, but really wanted this chapter finished.

They headed to the throne room where Lycus broke away from them to speak to the group of mages in the corner. 

"What do you think of all this?" Gladio asked quietly, surveying the room. Two medical examination tables had been brought up from the infirmary and in the wings that over looked the room, a thick glass wall stood. Upon closer inspection, Gladio noted one of the tables had thick leather straps dangling off the sides.

"From what I've gathered from the reports from the front lines, if this is a trick, we're done for," Ignis replied. "We're grasping at straws at this point."

"Seriously?"

"Quite." Both straightened and bowed when King Regis and Clarus approached them. 

"Thank you for the update, Ignis," Regis said, in reference to the notes he had been taking during their conversation with Lycus.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Ignis replied.

"Can we stay and watch?" Noctis piped up.

The older men glanced at each other. "We'll be behind the blast screen so I fail to see their presence being a problem," Clarus said, with a shrug.

"Blast screen?" Gladio questioned.

"Glaive Altius insisted anyone who wished to watch had to be behind a blast screen, she says there could be complications," Regis said.

"Complications? What does that mean? Could Prompto die?" Noctis demanded.

"Son, the mages are essentially exercising a daemon from your friend. It's not like healing the Scourge from a sick person. And to make matters worse, the daemon must be removed in tact," Regis explained. 

"So basically what you're saying is yes," Noctis glared.

Regis sighed. "What I'm saying is I don't know. We've never done something like this before."

The sound of hands clapping took their attention away from their conversation. Lycus stood in the middle of the room. " **Now that the appropriate people have been thoroughly debriefed, places everyone.** " He said, sitting on one of the tables. Crowe approached him and strapped him down.

Regis ushered the boys up to the wing. They stood at the balconey, watching as the mages circled the two beds. Cor joined the on lookers. "I have my men in place as well as the Glaives in case any of this goes up in our faces, Your Majesty," he said quietly.

"Thank you, Marshal."

The mages raised their hands, quiet chanting could be heard. Nothing happened at first, then Lycus suddenly grabbed the table, hissing. The louder the mages chanted, the more Lycus struggled. He threw his head back and started screaming.

Noctis looked ready to bolt down there to stop them from hurting his friend, daemon or not. Gladio put a firm hand on his arm, keeping him in place. "Prom," Noctis whispered, the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

A black cloud suddenly formed above the thrashing body. Prompto arched his back, nearly dislocating his shoulders with the effort. The cloud moved over to the other bed, taking a human form. Prompto collapsed and the force of his body hitting the table was like a shockwave of magic. It threw the mages away from him and hit the blast screen, cracking it. Regis had his hand up and a barrier erected in case it shattered. All was quiet for a moment, and Noctis took that as a sign they were done. He slipped out of Gladio's grip and ran down the stairs, his future shield yelling after him. Bursting into the throne room, he made a beeline for his friend. "Prompto, Prompto!" Noctis gently cupped his friend's face, mindful of the blood seeping from his nose (which Noctis noted with relief was red).

Prompto's eyes fluttered. "Noct," he rasped, whining quietly when he tried to move. "Everything hurts."

"Hey, that means you're living, that's a good thing right?" Noctis tried to stay positive. "We'll get you some curatives then you can try to beat my high score at Justice Monsters, okay?"

Prompto closed his eyes, smiling. "Sounds nice," he whispered, drifting off.

A louder groan from the table over, tore Noctis' attention away from his best friend. Noctis gaped as Lycus sat up, rubbing his head. He looked like Prompto's older, hotter brother. And naked, the daemon was very naked. " **I suppose that could have gone worse,** " he muttered, black eyes looking up at Noctis and Prompto. " **How is he?** "

"Er, pain, uh he's in a lot of pain," Noctis stumbled over his words, glancing away as Lycus got off the table.

Lycus frowned. " **I was afraid that would happen, it felt like my muscles were being peeled off my bones.** " He missed the queasy look Noctis sent his way and he placed a hand on Prompto's head. He looked up to see King Regis and his men approaching. " **The boy needs medical attention, Your Majesty. And while he receives that, you and I can discuss infiltrating Niflheim.** "

"Before you go anywhere, you need clothes," Cor spoke up, his gaze on Lycus' face never wavering.

Lycus smirked. " **Distracted by what you see, Marshal?** "

Cor scoffed. "Hardly, I've seen better."

Clarus laughed, startling everyone around him. "Ignis, please mark on my calendar that this is the day Cor the Immortal made a joke."

Cor scowled at him. "Really not the time, my Lord."

Regis' eyes twinkled, though he said, "Agreed, to my office, gentlemen." He motioned for them to follow him, while medical staff gently transferred Prompto to a gurney. "Noctis, you'll be with your friend?" At his son's nod, Regis left, his knee aching something fierce.

Clarus noted Lycus seemed fasinated with the king's leg. "Never seen a brace before?"

Lycus shook head. " **Is it some sort of royal decoration?** " He asked, confused.

"No, it's added support for a damaged limb," Clarus explained, opening the door to Regis' office and stepping aside to let everyone in.

Regis limped to his desk and picked up the phone. "Maria, please send a maid up to my office with a set of clothing from Prince Noctis' wardrobe."

"Right away, my King."

Lycus crossed his arms over his bare chest. " **Lord Amicitia, why haven't your healers done something with His Majesty's leg?** "

"An answer for another day, Mr. ... Lycus," Regis peered at the tablet before him. "Let's keep to the task at hand."

Lycus scowled, but didn't argue.

~~

Prompto moaned happily as the potion worked its magic through his battered body. 

"Feel better, buddy?" Noctis teased.

"Yeah, my bones don't feel broken anymore," Prompto sat up slowly, wiggling his fingers and toes.

"Lycus said it was like he was being peeled apart on the inside," Gladio rumbled.

Prompto had a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah, that sounds about right. Where is he?"

"With Dad, Clarus, and Cor. They're making plans of hitting the Niffs daemon supply lines or something like that," Noctis said.

"Aren't they missing someone?" Prompto asked.

"Eh?"

"Captain Drautos? Wouldn't it be a good idea to bring the Kingsglaives in too?"

"That depends on the sort of action the king decides to take," Ignis said from his spot in the corner of the small infirmary room. "To send all forces out would be a costly mistake."

"And that's why I'm the Prince's sidekick, not his advisor!" Prompto grinned.

~~

Lycus spent several hours giving explicit details of the compound he'd been imprisioned in, even going as far as discussing platoon placement with Clarus. They broke for dinner, Lycus still scribbling away at the tablet given to him while the other three dug into their meals.

"Do you not require sustenance?" Cor questioned.

Lycus paused. " **I am not sure,** " he said slowly. " **In my world, we seldom consumed, the life force of our enemies kept us full for many moons. I am not sure if this form requires it or if I will be fine without.** "

Regis grabbed the last bowl of tomato soup on the tray that had been brought in. "Well, try it, we don't need you passing out." Lycus set his tablet aside, accepted the bowl, and awkwardly took the spoon in hand, glancing up at Clarus, who was eating his own soup. He watched the Shield eat for a moment, before trying to copy his moves, dribbling more on his borrowed shirt than getting it in his mouth. Scowling, he tossed the spoon aside and drank directly from bowl. Finishing it off, he licked his lips, head tilted. Surprise filtered over his face and he glanced at his stomach. " **Oh.** "

"Hungry, were you?" Clarus asked, amused.

" **I thought it was lingering pain from earlier,** " Lycus confessed. " **Thank you, Your Majesty.** " He tipped his head in Regis' direction, before grabbing the tablet and getting back to work. 

The other three finished their own meals, quietly conversing before Lycus spoke up again. " **Your Majesty, what is the extent of your mages' magic?** "

Regis raised an eyebrow. "As far as I allow them, why?"

" **My apologies for being nosy, I am looking over the reports from your son's kidnapping and I am simply curious as to why they did not use a locator spell.** "

"Captain Drautos told me they tried and they were being blocked out," Cor replied.

Lycus looked at Regis with a very serious look on his face. " **Take care of the company you keep, Majesty. Those men had no such ability to do that.** "

"Are you suggesting Drautos is a traitor?" Clarus demanded.

" **To tell the Marshal they could not locate the future king with magic, yet the Glaives and his Majesty were able to easily warp into the building? Yes, Lord Amicitia that is exactly what I am suggesting,** " Lycus sat back.

King Regis sat quiet for a moment. "If this is indeed true, perhaps we can use it to our advantage."

"What do you suggest, Your Majesty?" Clarus asked.

"A plan to expose which side Drautos is truly on," Regis suddenly looked exhausted. He ran a tired hand over his face.

" **Perhaps we should stop for tonight,** " Lycus suggested.

Regis shook his head. "I'm afraid time is not on our side. We must carry on, we need to send our forces out at first light tomorrow."

~~

When they finally hashed out the final details of the impending strike, Regis sent everyone to bed. Lycus hesitated when Regis offered him quarters in the Crownguard barracks, but accepted them. If he was feeling hungry then there was a likely chance he would require rest as well. They had decided to send three teams of Crownsguard to Niflhiem, while Captain Drautos was given instructions to hold the line on the other side, keeping Nifelheim forces from regrouping. Lycus followed Cor like a shadow to his temporary place of rest. " **Good night, Marshal,** " he winked, shutting the door in Cor's scowling face.

The following morning arrived too soon. Cor sent Monica to get Lycus properly suited for battle. He forwent a weapon, explaining he used his environment as a weapon. Raising an eyebrow, Monica accepted his strange comment and they headed out to where their transportation was located.

The trip was long and though Lycus spent most of it getting to know his new found comrades, he was bored. " _Ten minutes to arrival._ " Lycus sat up, adrenaline surging through his veins at the thought of battle. A good proper battle.

~~

Fighting along side the humans was far different from his own people, Lycus discovered. He momentarily regretted not having the time to train with them to get a better grasp of their indivdual techniques. He held back and provided assistance where needed, making sure no one was killed when low daemons were unleashed. It was when the ground began to tremble that he took offensive action. "Behemoth!" Someone shouted. With Cor at Lycus' side, they tackled the giant beast, keeping its attention on them, while the two teams took care of the MTs and low daemons. The third time broke into the compound, making a path for the others to follow. Their mission was to take out the compound, leave no survivors. Gather intel if possible.

Lycus rotated his shoulder. " **So far so good?** " He asked the Crownsguard, who had been tasked with downloading intel.

She nodded. "Done, let's blow this popsicle stand." She pulled out the flash drive she brought with her.

" **What kind of phrasing is that?** " Lycus followed after her.

~~

It had been two months after the three teams had left Insomnia, and Regis was reading the current status report Cor had sent him. So far, things were beginning to turn in their favour.

"Your Majesty, Captain Drautos has requested to receive an audience with you." Regis looked away from his tablet where his court marshal stood.

"Very well."

Regis' heart grew heavy as Drautos explained the his reasons for ordering the Glaives to retreat. "A sudden and inexplicable retreat." He stared the man down.

"We are at risk, nonetheless, Your Majesty," Clarus spoke up. "We cannot know when they will strike again."

Regis glanced at his Shield. He was stopped from replying when his court marshal ran up. "Your Majesty, word from the West Gate. A man claiming to be an envoy of the Empire requests an audience."

Regis sent him off to grant the envoy entrance. Clarus sent him a look but their current battle on Niflheim turf was secret, not even the rest of the council was aware. 

Regis sat up in his seat, tense as the Chancellor of Niflheim walked in. Perhaps their strike wasn't so secret after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the last bit of dialogue is yanked from the movie. It should also be noted that's probably all that will remain canon compliant. >:) 
> 
> Also, I had no idea what to call that dude who announces people. There's actually several different titles, the others sounded weirder than the one I chose. But if you think he should be called something different, lemme know! :)


End file.
